Changing Plans
by SinDoll
Summary: Sometimes plans need to be exchanged for better ones, no matter the consequences - it was about time he realised that. SB perspective. BxB


**Title: Changing Plans**

**Dislcaimer:** I do not own _Bones_, if i did, it's "awesomeness" level wouldn't be nearly as high

* * *

Booth walked up to the door of her apartment. He knew what he had to do - he had to tell her that they couldn't continue like they were; he had to tell her they had to learn to live without spending nearly every waking moment together; he had to make her see that they had to do these things, or they were going to be split up and given new partners – and as much as it was going to hurt him, he was going to do it anyway.

He knocked and Brennan's voice carried from inside, "Come in Booth, it's open.". He rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"What have I told you about not checking to see who it is? Your door was unlocked, what if it hadn't been me?" he said exasperatedly as he walked through the door before closing and locking it behind himself.

"Well of course it was going to be you Booth, you rang and said you were coming over, besides you were the one at the door, therefore nothing bad happened." she said matter-of-factly.

"That's not the point..." he paused mid-sentence "Bones, what are you doing?" he asked as he caught view of her, having made his way from the front door further into her apartment. The view before him was certainly unexpected - Dr Temperance Brennan was in her lounge room wearing a sports bra and tight sweatpants, her legs spread apart, feet firmly on the ground, her hands were on her ankles with her and her head was upside down and facing towards him.

"A blend of yoga and pilates, what does it look like?"

"It looks like..." but he trailed off and shook his head _bad thoughts don't go there..._ "Never mind what it looks like. Why did you start doing Yoga after I called to say I was coming over?" he asked curiously and found himself tilting his head slightly when she moved her other hand and twisted her body to her right leg.

" I didn't, I had already started when you rang, I had the phone next to me in case you, Russ, or the lab should ring. Which I'm glad you did by the way, I was thinking of you." That gave him something to pause about, she was thinking about him whilst in goodness knows position? _Oh F- that was sexy._

"You were thinking about me whilst doing Yoga?" he had to ask.

" I find it helps me to think about what I want without distraction." _About what she wants? Sexy sexy sexy._ "And I found myself thinking about you and Parker." she finished. _Okay, not so sexy, but certainly curious._

"Me and Parker? Bones what exactly were you thinking of?" Tilting his head back the right way as she moved her body back to the center.

"Just about how you suggested I buy a house. Whilst I already have what I need here in the apartment, I thought it would be a good idea – I could by somewhere that was suitable for everyone to visit or use – myself, you and parker, Russ, Amy and the girls and even the team from the lab if I wanted – everyone important in my life. I thought it tied in well with making myself more connected to my friends and family, you are always suggesting I should after all."

"Really, your going to buy a house?" _Not sexy, but... interesting, certainly._

"Of course Booth, it was a wonderful suggestion. Only I'm not sure what it will need to be like for it to be able to accommodate everyone. So I thought if I had the help of both you and Parker, then I could find something acceptable for the situation. That is of course if you and Parker find the idea tolerable."

"You want us to help you find a house?" He certainly was asking a lot of questions he realised, but he was still shocked by where this conversation was taking them. Despite his shock his head still tilted when she moved towards her left leg this time.

"Of course Booth, I want you both to feel comfortable there and it is especially important for Parker to have his own space and to make sure he feels safe there. Of course, you being around is usually involved, understandably he feels more safe if you are nearby."

"You want us there and you want Parker to have his own space."

"His own room yes,i would never expect you to leave him at Rebecca's, you deserve all the time you can get with him. Besides he is well-developed and well-adjusted intelligent young boy, its hard not to have certain chemical reactions that involve feelings of nurturing and caring for him"

Well that was a curve ball, she wanted him and his son to help pick out a house, because she wanted them to feel comfortable there. Hell, she was making room for his son permanently and even through a sentence with the most squint speak he'd heard from her in the "everyday world" for a while, she was saying she cared. It was just so... like Bones. He couldn't stop himself from grinning as he said, "Yes, I think we would both love to help you."

"I can't wait Booth." A smile of her own, flitting across her features as she "righted" herself back into a normal position. "And now that has been decided, what did you come over to talk about?"

Thinking back to why he had come, he dismissed his original plan. "You know what Bones? It doesn't even matter anymore, your plan sounds a lot better." He would deal with whatever criticism was thrown their way, he couldn't give her up even if he tried. "But as I'm over here now, I'm dragging you out for pie."

She shook her head, a small smile escaping her attempt to keep her face blank, "Are you ever going to quit suggesting I eat pie?"

"Not until you have realised the many benefits of enjoying pie. I can be persistent you know, I will keep trying."

"Yes you can." _It's funny how she makes it sound as if she is giving me permission..._ "I'll just go get changed."

Resisting the urge to tell her what to do, or worse suggest she stay dressed as she was, "Maybe you should get a coat, it's cold and I can't have you freezing before you reform and eat pie."

She just grinned and shut her bedroom door.

"Or anything else I have to offer." he added under his breath. _Maybe Sweets was right about the pie thing..._

He knew the line that they insisted on didn't really exist anymore, maybe hadn't existed in the first place, but either way it was about time they changed plans. Opinion of the FBI be damned.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys, Bones is definitely a favourite of mine, both in television and fic form, unfortunately this is my first fic for it, so i havn't quite got the grasp of it yet, but hopefully i'll improve. As usual, i've tried my best to ensure that everything spelt correctly and grammar used in the appropriate places, if i have missed something don't hesitate to tell me and i shall do my best to fix it (keeping in mind i use Australian spelling). Hope you enjoyed and i would love to hear feedback.


End file.
